Milly Fitzgerald
Milly Fitzgerald is the purple souled human in UNDERTALE and a character in Dimensional Clash. Appearance Milly is an eleven year old orange skinned girl who dons purple cloudy glasses. She has a light yellow and pink striped shirt and blue pants, as well as brown shoes. She also seems to have brown cheeks as well. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Milly has her Torn Notebook, which she can write positive or negative words into that can be brought into real life. The positive words heal and the negative ones hurt. Abilities *Because her soul has the Perseverance trait, her soul is able to go into Trap Mode, which restricts her movements, but allows the, to be a bit faster to avoid things like projectiles and such. *Milly is notably smart, having at least some knowledge of the Underground. Personality Milly is a nice, yet very skeptical person. She often is perseverant, going into certain things despite the looming thought of danger or difficulty. Pre-Clash Biography Milly is one of the six humans killed by ASGORE. Milly fell into the underground while doing a project on Mt. Ebott. While she was journeying into the underground, she was continuing her research on Ebott and the monsters who lived under it. When she entered Hotland, she met a spider monster girl named Muffet, and the two became the best of friends. Milly helped Muffet get her pastry business started in the Hotlands, and for a good while the two seemed inseparable. That was until one day, the royal Guard finally found the human. Muffet desperately wanted to protect Milly, but Milly insisted she'd give herself up. Afterwards, she was executed and was no more. At least, not in this timeline. After Milly was killed, her spirit was visited by a strange being, offering to bring her back for a small fee. Milly took this offer, but sooner realized her terrible mistake. Milly was taken back to an alternate timeline, right as she fell in the Underground. Milly couldn't control herself, despite being able to see everything that was happening. She then began to kill everyone and everything in sight, even her own best friend, Muffet. As soon as the demon inside her was done, it left, taking Milly's soul with it. Without a soul, Milly was stuck in the void, her colors fading and losing all hope. The only thing Milly had left with was her book, which turned black. While she was in the void she decided upon herself to never make another decision in her life, as she thought this was the best choice for her. This is when she turned into Frara. Notable Actions Egypt Milly is first seen in the Labyrinth of Egypt in Dimensional Clash 8, where she transforms from her previous form, Frara. She does not recognize Victor even though her transformation happened in front of him. Milly resides with his group for the majority of the Clash. Relationships Victor Milly and Victor seem to be good friends. It's quite possible that they might have a crush on each other. ASGORE Despite seeing his changed demeanor towards humans, Milly still is a bit afraid of ASGORE. Trivia *TBA Category:Humans Category:UNDERTALE Category:SBR Category:Dimensional Clash 8 Category:Female Category:Children Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Newcomers